Mornash
Mornash is The Lord of Souls. He is known as one of the strongest and cunning Maiar, partly because he was born to no master, and he grew stronger with each death of the unworthy. Traits Mornash is a Maia, one of the strongest Maia, so he has supernatural strength and extraordinary magic skills, even stronger than Sauron, but Sauron still passed him in physical strength. He has once of the most intelligent and cunning minds Arda has ever seen, because he has ''thousands ''of minds of slain men of all races. Every time someone does not die a worthy death in the battlefield or a death of old age, then the soul of that unlucky man goes to Mornash, who consumes and inherits the man's strength and intellect, making Mornash very wise, him absorbing the souls of thousands of different minds of the cruel, to the kind. Mornash, when in the flesh, looked like a tall, pale skinned man, who rarely showed his face. He stands seven feet tall, with unnaturally muscular arms and legs, with a scarred and hideous face, which was always covered with a black mask. Mornash always wore black, black robes, black boots, and a black mask which made him look like a necromancer mummy. His body isn't his greatest strength, that would be his mind. Mornash was seen to have boasted of a radiant green gem in the center of his forehead, and a large one on his chest. The gems are rumored to be the source of his power... Race As stated above, Mornash is a Maia, godlike beings who consisted of the greatest powers of Arda, Mornash being one of the most potent and devious among them. Most Maiar are bound to a Vala, the "gods" of arda, but Mornash had no master. Faction & Role Mornash is among the unseen powers of Middle-Earth. His role is to give the souls of the unworthy (men who died of old age or petty accident) what they deserve; serving him for eternity. One may call him the lord of the dead, but that isn't much true. Mornash illegally consumes the souls of the unworthy that the Valar haven't claimed. The Vala of judgement or sometimes of the dead, Mandos, knows of the treachery of Mornash, but makes no move to stop him. Weapons & Powers Mornash, again, is one of the most brutal combatants in Arda, though he rarely chooses to fight. Chief among his powers is his mind, or literally the minds of the thousands of souls of the unworthy, which is strengthened by the unusual green gems on his forehead and chest. With his mind, Mornash can use telekinesis to levitate most objects, up to something as heavy and resistant as a troll, or a tree. He uses telekinesis to easily crush shorter men, or to break the skulls of ents or trolls. Mornash can also "invade" men's minds. He can see their life's memories all within a few minutes, give them a killer (literally) headache, drive them insane, and worse of all, control them. Mornash has the power to dominate any weak-minded man, and control their movements and feelings. He can make them commit suicide, backstab their friends, preform slavish tasks, and even make them impervious (on the outside) to pain. Mornash is not very skilled with a sword or bow, but when he has to fight up close, he uses his telekinesis to launch arrow-like steel daggers at his enemies. Mornash also owns the Ring of the Wraith, which he uses to wreck havoc among the people of Middle-Earth. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Maiar